


Intimate Celebration

by FlorKites94



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, post awards ceremony, top Erin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Cuando Holtzmann gana el premio, ella y Erin se celebra con un festejo intimo.





	Intimate Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo, vengo aquí para quitar todas mis penas porque no cumplir mi deseo de que mis dos actrices se besaran en los premios de la semana pasada, como mi actriz no estaba en los premios, pero lo bueno es mi otra actriz gano el premio y estoy muy contenta. 
> 
> Ahora, aquí esta mi desahogo. T_T

En el salón del hotel en donde se hace la fiesta después de la ceremonia de premios, Holtzmann, vestido de un traje de gala con un moño rojo, la rubia gano el premio como la mejor ingeniera, acompañado con Abby y Patty, mientras que Erin estaba esperando en el sofá mientras bebe de su vino, con un vestido largo de color negro con un solo hombro con una cartera mediana del mismo color de su vestido, Holtz trae el premio y se sienta al lado de Erin.

-Felicitaciones por tu premio, Holtzmann.-

-Gracias, lo hice con mucha dedicación y trabajo duro.-

-¿Qué tal tu discurso?- pregunto la castaña.

-Lo hice bien, lo dedique a todos los compañeros y también a ti, porque eres la persona más importante para mí y siempre me acompañas, gracias, Erin.- dijo la rubia entre lágrimas.

 -De nada, no llores, Holtz.- dijo la física mientras limpia las lagrimas de la ingeniera, se da un beso en la frente y lo abraza suavemente.

-Gracias, Erin, ahora estoy un poco mejor.-

-No hay de qué, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la habitación? – pregunto Erin.

-Sí, ¿Cómo no? –

La castaña se levanto del sofá y se dirige a la habitación tomado de la mano, la física abrió la puerta, dejando su cartera en la mesita de noche, ambas mujeres se besaron apasionadamente y se tiro en la cama, la castaña se saco el traje, el pantalón y los zapatos de la rubia hasta quedar solamente el bóxer de color negro, ella se quito su vestido y su tacones quedado solamente las bragas de color negro con encajes y nuevamente se besan con mucha pasión.

 -Está bien caliente, bebe.- dijo excitada Holtzmann.

-Gracias, Holtz , como tu ganaste el premio, yo te daré un premio muy especial, quédate aquí.-

Erin fue a la mesita de noche en donde está su cartera, en ella se saco una corbata negra y regreso a la cama.

-Quédate quieto.- dijo Erin mientras atan las manos en alto en Holtz.

-Erin, esto es muy caliente.-

-Sí, este es tu recompensa, yo tomare el control.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa.

La física empezó a besar suavemente el vientre, después en los pechos, succionado y pellizcando los pezones duros.

-¡Ah!- gimió la ingeniera y su corazón se late rápido.

Erin beso en el muslo izquierdo y después en la derecha, cuando llego a besar  y tocar en el bóxer, Holtzmann gimió y exhalo, produciendo una lujuria ardiente en su cuerpo.

-¡Erin! ¡Sí! ¡Ah!-

-Eres muy traviesa, Holtzmann.- dijo Erin en modo seductora.

La castaña se quito la ropa interior de la rubia y se lanzo la ropa en el suelo, comenzó a flotar suavemente con los dedos en el clítoris y lo succiono suavemente.

-¡Hmm!- gimió la rubia, sintiendo el calor de la lengua de la castaña en su clítoris.

 Cuando termino de succionar, ella metió dos dedos dentro de ella y lo empujo hacia delante y atrás.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, nena! ¡Voy a llegar!- grito Holtzmann de placer.

Cuando llego el clímax, Erin se quito los dos dedos dentro de ella, lo lamio y lo chupo los húmedos dedos para saborear el sabor de la lujuria.

-Está muy delicioso.- sonrió picarona la castaña tras lamer su dedos.

-¡Erin..!- sonrojo la rubia al ver como lamio los dedos de la castaña.

-¿Esta lista para el gran final?-

-Sí, bebe.-

Holtzmann se cambio de posición, aun con las manos atadas, ella en boca abajo y arrodillada, Erin se saco de su cartera un pequeño pote de lubricante, puso una pequeña cantidad en los dos dedos.

-¿Está lista para esto?-

-Sí, mi nena.-  respondió sonrojada la ingeniera.

La física metió sus dos dedos dentro del orificio de la ingeniera, empujando suavemente para después aumentar la velocidad, empujando profundamente.

-¡Erin! ¡Esto es muy caliente! ¡Ah!- gimió la rubia de placer.

-Te amo, Holtzmann.-

-Yo también, ¡Voy a llegar! ¡Ah!-

Cuando llego el clímax, ella se detuvo la acción, se quito sus dos dedos del orificio de la rubia, la castaña se fue al baño para lavar su manos, regreso a la cama para desata la corbata y liberar las manos de la rubia, y para después para abrazar y besar en los labios

-¿Te gusto la experiencia?-

-Sí, fue una experiencia muy ardiente, gracias, bebe.- dijo agradecida Holtzmann abrazando en el vientre de Erin.

-De nada, Holtz.-

-Oye Erin, que tal si el próximo año, cuando yo este nominada, tu vas a asistir a la ceremonia de premios, y si yo gano el premio, tu y yo vamos a subir al escenario, yo voy a hacer discurso para  después hacer una declaración de amor y besar hacia el todo el público, ¿Te lo prometes?-

-Sí, el año que viene vamos juntas a la ceremonia.- sonrió Erin tomado de la mano a Holtzmann.


End file.
